Session 24:
(11:03:26) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (11:04:42) alphaleph är nu känd som Dusk_ (11:08:45) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (11:10:14) Yzarc Mibbit@122.164.zqh.lok kom in i rummet. (11:10:29) Yzarc är nu känd som lost_ (11:10:46) lost_ är nu känd som Lost_ (11:11:52) STExalted: Eta thanks all of you for your assistance, then waves you goodbye to pursue your own business. She mentions something about 'finishing the rest of the paperwork, and maybe dragging Nerina to help stuff.' (11:20:45) Spider owner@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (11:20:58) STExalted: 17:12:05 Eta thanks all of you for your assistance, then waves you goodbye to pursue your own business. She mentions something about 'finishing the rest of the paperwork, and maybe dragging Nerina to help stuff.' (11:24:21) ***Dusk_ decided to find another place to watch the store from and started to walk around the market, seemingly browsing for things while keeping an eye to the store and an ear to everything else. (11:31:06) Dusk_: Dusk stopped at a merchant overlooking the hole in the wall. "Crazy shit there, huh?" he commented to the merchant, head tilting towards the wall. (11:36:05) STExalted: The merchant snorts. "Tell me about it. I open the stall, and imagine my surprise when I see the hole!" he shakes his head. "And the Councillor order me to move my stall, since they want to fix it." (11:38:13) Dusk_: "You don't know what happened or what caused it then I take it?" Dusk said. "Because whatever caused it might makes my job harder." (11:40:03) STExalted: "What, you are some kind of bounty hunter or something?" the merchant sized Dusk_. "Well, I do have something to do. But ah. You know how it is when you are old," he makes sighs, clearly faked. "Your memory get slippy. Why, I'll need to jog my memory. Got what I mean, stranger?" (11:40:16) STExalted: *something to tell (11:44:55) Dusk_: "Sometimes, under other contract right now though," Dusk quipped as his eyes darted over what the merchant has in stock. (11:48:08) STExalted: "Is it? Eh, why not. Oh, alright. Give a good word about Old Man Ramsen to your employer, okay?" he gruffly ask. (11:51:16) STExalted: "Alright, so I heard it is Old Realm golem that caused it!" the merchant enthusiastically says. "Walking from Denandsor, it is, then it just punched the palisade and the guard! Then it broke the warehouse, steals a bunch of stuff, then gone!" (11:51:39) Peerless Mibbit@183.171.nvv.pn kom in i rummet. (11:57:42) Peerless lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (11:57:57) Dusk_: "....Golem huh?" Dusk grabbed a wooden talisman and tossed a silver towards the merchant. "Alright, I'll watch out for a robbing golem." (11:58:04) Lost_: Lost_ walked through the town taking in all the sights and sounds. After exchanging pleasantries with Eta, he decided to do a bit of sightseeing. Naturally this involved looking into the beyond with his oh so useful ability but it wasn't as if anyone was complaining. Lost_ walked through the markets and saw the cascade of colours that were the mortals. (11:58:14) Lost_: Occasionally there was the magical trinket or the random Godblooded or awakened, but all in all, it was rather mundane. (11:58:20) Lost_: He briefly communed with the spirits, subtly keeping a look out for the minor gods of roads and markets, even spotting a plague god or two. Not something to be worried out as the people had sufficient wards to limit. (11:58:25) Peerless Mibbit@183.171.nvv.pn kom in i rummet. (11:58:25) Lost_: Idly he decided to do something about that but his first order of business was the missing Exalt. Finally arriving at his location, he attuned himself to the world, grasping at the essence the exalt had used to power his or her charms. It was like trying to grab sand with his hands but he managed it. Slowly but surely he found what he was looking for. (12:01:05) Dusk_: With the 'purchase' done, Dusk walked away from Ramsen's stall towards the hole to inspect closer what caused the hole. (12:12:01) STExalted: This is quite perplexing, because you can't seem to find anything strange. (12:12:02) STExalted: There are traces of Charms-usage, yes, but it looks like the pattern left from Dragon-blooded charms. You are experienced enough to realize it is merely the result of City's DBs working together to overcame their adversary, though. When you accounted for that, what you see... doesn't make sense. You literally never see anything like this. (12:12:02) STExalted: You also notice that there were huge amount of Orichalcum on the city, plus several others magical material - including Adamantium, which is not often used outside of Rathess. And their amount, while not as much as Orichalcum, is far too big than what you'd expect to see. You can see their leftover emanation scattered around the city, before leading back directly to the south. (12:29:57) ***Peerless walks around the town, wandering somewhat aimlessly, while his eyes darted left and right, searching for a male individual with supernatural origins, likely a God-blooded or Fae-blooded, though Ghost-blooded would still be interesting, by focusing on the physical details, as well as what his burgeoning spiritual senses told him. (12:33:09) STExalted: Your wandering brought you away from Market district, to the warehouse nearby. If the palisade is broken, then the warehouse is demolished. One of the side is completely demolished, the western side is halfway destroyed, and the roof just... falls. (12:35:11) ***Peerless thought that they'd make a good...start...to his plans of forming an Elite Guard team in the country they rule, tasked to keep the innermost sanctum of the palace(?) safe. He only hoped that Spider wouldn't kill him for increasing her paperwork again. (12:36:39) STExalted: In front of the warehouse is a Dragon-Blooded, with faintly green hair, busy debating with another man - unlike the DB, his hair is actually green, and his skin is faintly bark-like. (12:38:08) STExalted: "...and I tell you, it is not our fault!" the Dragon-Blooded says. "Our contract requires us to defend the city �first �if there's an attack, �then �the warehouse!" (12:39:02) STExalted: "Well then, how'll I recover my jade, huh?!" the other person says. (12:48:01) Lost_ lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (12:49:10) STExalted: "Not my business, sir." the DB says, wooden-like. The other man just snorts, and walk away from the warehouse. (12:49:53) STExalted: The DB sighs, mutters something that's probably a profanity, and spots Peerless. "Hey you! Don't stare. Any business here?" (12:51:51) Lost_ Mibbit@122.164.jg.xqz kom in i rummet. (12:56:00) ***Peerless freezes slightly, as if in shock, before relaxing into a non-threatening stance. Holding up his hands in the air to signify his harmlessness, he asked, slightly curious, "Ah no, just walking around and came upon your argument with the gentleman who just left. What...exactly happened in here?" (12:58:51) STExalted: The DB shrug. "He is just rather sore that a good part of his cargo gone, when we got attacked," he shakes his head. "I think it is jade-dust. Expensive enough you can get nice profit, not very expensive you'll need to be careful about thieves," he snorts. "Turns out, you still need to. Imagine that." (13:07:57) Peerless: "Oh? And what exactly, attacked this town that even had the Dragonblooded wary of? Did some burgeoning Scavenger Lord accidentally awoken some safeguards in some ruins and got attacked here?" (13:09:32) STExalted: The DB laughs. "Bah, I heard it come from Denandsor. You know how those old Anathemas are - they are all crazy!" he chuckles. "Yeah, probably old realm defensive measure or something. Why it go here, though, I have no idea." (13:13:03) Lost_: The fact that you have never seen this kind of essence is troubling. Yet it is also a good thing. With an idea on what to keep a look out for, Lost_ began his search. Lost_ tried to determine where an Exalt in such a position would go. With this in mind, Lost_ decided to visit the entrances and exits of the city. This would give him a chance to see if any cha (13:13:11) Lost_: charms had been used on the guards or not. (13:13:18) Lost_: As he approaches the Town entrance he sees the armoured forms of the guards on duty. Mundane men with mundane equipment, there was not much remarkable about them. His sight revealing them as mortal, yet to truly find what he was searching for he needed to trigger the memory of the supposed Exalt to get the most accurate result. (13:13:25) Lost_: As the guards went about their business, Lost_ gives them a glance before approaching them. Pretending to be lost, he engages them in a light chat while making a few light enquiries. Lost_ then says his thanks and leaves. (13:13:31) Lost_: His experience with the other places being much the same. (13:14:37) ***Peerless nods in understanding. "W-well, if there's nothing else, then I shall move on then. Hope that guy' gonna make it." And with shrug and a wave of his hand, Peerless walked away from the scene, continuing his search for the beginnings of the Elite Guard of Twin Rivers. (13:21:30) STExalted: Lost_: As you expect, there are signs the guards are charmed. The problem is, Brightweave is surprisingly busy city. So, it is not surprising to see several traces of charm uses. Most of them are Spirit charms, though, or Dragon-Blooded. But they are not the one you seek. No, you seek the mysterious charms you never see before. (13:22:03) STExalted: Armed with that knowledge, what you find is... well, nothing. It appears whoever attacking the city is more interesting at raiding their supply of wares then ensorcelling guard. (13:22:10) STExalted: *interested (13:29:52) STExalted: Peerless: Well, you find several candidates, but one of the best one is the current captain of guard detachment. You only see him once, of course, when he patrols with his fellow guards, managed to cover the whole area rather well, considering the lost, before going back to his barrack. (13:29:58) STExalted: You don't see him going out, though (13:40:30) Lost_: Lost_ tried not to howl in frustration. This was becoming bothersome fast. Letting out his breath, he decided to call it a day and went off to see if Peerless and Dusk_ had better luck than him. (13:47:52) Peerless: Upon meeting up with Lost and Dusk, Peerless relayed to the other two on what brief findings he found from the warehouse, namely about the theft(?) of the jade-dust, and that whatever attacked them came from Denandsor. (13:48:55) Peerless: Or headed towards Denandsor, if the words of the Dragonblooded guard is to be believed? (13:53:22) Peerless lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (13:54:53) STExalted är nu känd som TWM|Offline (13:56:03) Lost_ är nu känd som Yzarc (13:57:26) Du är nu känd som Nekraa Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles